In a typical computer system, system memory is used as a temporary storage for security keys and credentials among other things. In recent times, hackers have begun attempting to gain illicit access to secure data by physically removing memory modules from a user's computer, possibly freezing the memory modules to delay decay of the data contained therein. The hacker subsequently installs the stolen memory modules into another computer to read their contents. In such a manner, hackers may be able to retrieve the security keys and credentials stored in the memory modules and use the stolen information to gain unauthorized access to sensitive data of the user.